A Kiss isn't going to make it better! Is it?
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Looks like our pink-haired senpai is in a bad mood today,I wonder what's the cause? Who's the culprit? "What's wrong with me you said! It's all because of you! You've became irritating this past few days!" "Happy Birthday!" Who's birthday is it? TsuxMisa


ZUKI: Well since my reviewer 'misaki-harada' has been requesting me to write about Tsubasa x Misaki…then they're going to be my Valentine's Special One-shot!

SV: Another disclaimer-thingy huh? Well…Zuki doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

ZUKI: Happy Early Valentine's Day! Everyone!

Valentine's Special: A kiss isn't going to make it better! Is it?

Another day means another headache for our pink-haired senpai. For a while now, she's been irritated about something and someone. She couldn't put it into words of what was agitating her to the limit that she's become irritated but she knew who the cause was, she knew who the culprit was.

'That Tsubasa, it's his entire fault that I've been feeling like this…this past few days.'

The pink-haired teen continued her way to class.

"Misaki! Heads up!" A blue-haired teen grinned as he threw a ball at her.

Since she was in her own thoughts, she never paid attention which resulted into…

BAM!

The ball went straight into her face.

Misaki twitched and slowly removes the ball from her face, "Tsubasa…"

After saying his name, she throws the ball almost as fast as the speed of sound. What made this possible? Her anger issue…

BAM!

Tsubasa fell on the floor, with the ball on his face, twitching.

The whole class didn't want to make her more than the bad mood she was. They tried ignoring the stunt. Key word: TRIED.

Misaki quickly sat down on her seat and looked outside the window.

Tsubasa got up and rubbed the bruise on his face, "Geez Misaki, it wasn't on purpose you know. What's wrong with you?"

Misaki glared at him, "You're asking me what's wrong?! Well, you've become really irritating this past few days and I don't even know why!"

Misaki stood up and decided to skip class, which gave a surprise for others. Usually, Misaki doesn't like missing any lessons that's why she attends her class regularly.

Tsubasa stared at her, looking very confused and thought, 'How is it my fault?'

With Misaki, she was found walking to her and Tsubasa's secret place.

Misaki lay down on the grass, staring at the clouds.

'This has been going on for days already. I should stop it but…I just can't. Why are you irritating these days Tsubasa? Even I ask that to myself…'

_**Flashback #1**_

"_**Ah…Misaki, I need to ask you something," Tsubasa said.**_

_**Misaki turned around and faced him, "What is it Tsubasa?"**_

_**Tsubasa asked nervously, "Well...You see, what do girls like? I wanted to give something to someone…You're a girl after all"**_

_**This made Misaki frowned a bit.**_

"_**Oh…um…A lot of girls like jewelry and flowers…but in my opinion, material things don't matter as long as you're there for her…although a show of affection will also do," Misaki replied and started to walk away.**_

"_**Thanks for the advice Misaki!" Tsubasa answered.**_

_**End of Flashback #1**_

_**Flashback #2**_

_**Misaki was shopping and walking around Central Town and surprisingly, not accompanied by Tsubasa.**_

"_**Hmm…What else do I need?" Misaki continued to walk but stopped as she saw someone at a women's jewelry store.**_

_**Misaki raised her brow, "Tsubasa? What is he doing there?"**_

_**She watched more until she saw Tsubasa held up a locket with a ruby red stone on it.**_

_**This gave her the signal to run.**_

_**End of Flashback #2**_

'Maybe that's it…that's what made me irritated. Erase that…I was jealous all along…'

"Oi! Misaki!" A loud voice shouted.

Misaki stopped her thoughts, went into a sitting position and turned to the source of the voice.

"Hey…Tsubasa, what are you doing here?" Misaki hesitantly asked.

Tsubasa grinned, "Well duh! This is our secret spot you know! Why wouldn't I come here?"

Misaki looked down to the ground, "Oh…"

"Hey Misaki…" Tsubasa's tone of voice changed, he's tone became somewhat…serious which he rarely uses.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"I said look at me."

"Ok…Ok…sheesh!"

Misaki turned her head to face him, which made her flush a little. Why you ask? Well, his face was just an inch away from her, their noses almost touching.

"W-What were you going to ask anyway?" Misaki stuttered.

Tsubasa leaned and kissed her on the lips but after 5 seconds, he removed it right away. Then, he grinned, "Happy Birthday Misaki!"

Misaki was dumbfounded while blushing madly, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything…I was going to buy a locket but then I remembered the words that you said…'Material things don't matter.'" Tsubasa said.

Misaki punched him on the head, "You idiot."

Then she smiled and laughed softly, "Thanks…"

Tsubasa smiled back at her as they lay down the grass beside each other and continued to watch the clouds.

'I can't believe I forgot my own birthday…well at least, my mind is going to be peaceful for a while…' She thought.

She remembered the previous kiss and blushed lightly.

'Or not'

ZUKI: There it's finished! Yatta! Please Read and Review okay?

SV: I'm going to sleep again…I've been sleepy these days…

ZUKI: Well that doesn't concern me…so whatever.


End file.
